Joyce Misbehaves at Olive Garden (Thevideotour1's version)
Joyce Misbehaves at Olive Garden is the 45th episode in the seventh episode in The Wacky Days. It originally aired on November 4, 1994. Plot Recap Cast *Joyce (Lisette Clash) *Tony (Danny DeVito) *Eva (Rhea Perlman) *Dino (Yuri Lowenthal) *Nick (Damon Pampolina) *Perry (Chris Hale) *Emily (Danielle Marcot) *Taylor (Roberta McAllister) *Marco (Josh Peck) Trivia Scare Factor Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 (Heard once when all the plate and glasses break into pieces after Joyce flips the table over) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard once when Joyce flips the table over) *Hollywoodedge, Restaurant Busy Crow PE152701 Quotes Quote 1: *Joyce: Ew! Disgusting! I'm not gonna eat that stupid meal from Olive Garden! That tastes like garbage! *Tony: Joyce, you're supposed to have dinner at Olive Garden because it's Perry's birthday! *Joyce: No! I want Burger King! *Eva: No, Joyce! We're not having Burger King because Perry doesn't want Burger King where he chose Olive Garden! We're having Olive Garden! Eat it! *Joyce: NEVER!! *Tony: Joyce, stop yelling! You can either have Olive Garden or you're going straight home! Your choice! *Dino: Yes! You hear what our dad says?! Eat at Olive Garden right now, or else, you'll get nothing! *Joyce: NO!! (flips the table over and breaks Dino's legs) *(all the plates and glasses break into pieces) *Dino: Ouch! *(Joyce's parents and the rest of the Joyce's siblings approach Dino) *Tony: What just happened? Are you all right? *Dino: Joyce broke my legs with the table and they hurt a lot. Now I can't walk. *Eva: Don't worry. I'll call the ambulance to take you to the hospital. *Narrator: But before long, it was nap-time for the young penguins. The teachers had worked hard as well that day and needed their rest as well. Most of the little birds stretched out on the snow and fell sound asleep. Not all the penguins were sleepy, however. Scamper was full of energy as ever. He wasn't a least bit tired. His spirit of adventure warned him that this was an excellent opportunity to sneak away. *Bongo: What? Daisy, wake up! *Daisy: What? *Snowflake: Scamper, where are you going? *Scamper: I was going for a walk. Listen, you know the last time I wandered away from home, I found something incredible! Over the mountain, there's this little city. There are dogs and men and all kinds of facts. You have to see it! *Snowflake: You mean you take me? *Scamper: Of course I take you, you're my best friend. C'mon! *Snowflake: Really? *Bongo: It's Scamper and Snowflake! Looks like they're going over that big mountain. I warned Scamper's father warned him never to leave the village again, if he does so. She has to get it! *Snowflake: Scamper, will this be frightened? *Scamper: No, don't worry. *Snowflake: Because if you don't know, I'm not very brave! *Scamper: I'll introduce you to the dog named Cowboy, this will be the most fun fact you've ever done! *Snowflake: It will? *Scamper: This is it, this is where the dog and the men live. *Snowflake: Oh, Scamper, it's so far down there. Will we ever get home again? *Scamper: Listen, don't concern about getting home. I warned you that dog Cowboy is my friend. You'll give us a ride home on his back! This will be so much fun, we'll have so much fun! *Snowflake: Scamper, I'm afraid! *Scamper: Don't be afraid, I promise. We won't even go down there unless I see my friend.